Ghost's Jurney
by ilikeguns12
Summary: Shepheard betrays Ghost and Roach but Ghost survives. Read his journey in a first-person point of veiw.
1. Chapter 1

The 141 was at Makarov's Estate. When Roach was done copying the files, he got hurt so I helped him up. As soon as Shepheard came, He shot Roach and I. He took the copied files from Roach. Then they tossed me beside Roach. The first thing in my mind was "The're betraying us,". They poured gasoline on Roach, but just a little bit on my hand. Shepheard got out a cigar and started smoking with it. Then he took the burining cigar and threw it on Roach. After a while Shepheard grabbed me by the neck and dragged me on the helecopter. He flew over to a wasteland, and that's where he dropped me off. I was just lieing there, too weak to do anything. As soon as I recovered a little, I started crawling around, puzzled and not knowing what to do. Then I just happened to see a radio. I tried to call the 141 on the radio, but it was just static. After about 2 or 3 minutes I got a respond. "is this the 141?" I asked. "Yes. Where are you?" a voice called back. "I'm at wasteland," I said. "Alright, I'll pick you up. C'mon men! Get in the plane!" Then I noticed something. I started to worry. That sounded like Shepheards voice. So I saw a helicopter land. "Thank god you're here!" I said. I was so releaved. Then I saw something that horrifyed me. The person who was picking me up was Shepheard.


	2. Chapter 2: The Partner

I woke up. It was a dream. I fainted of pain when I was shot in the stomach and when my hand burned. I was still able to stand up and walk around, I just staggered everywhere. I walked into the house and a Russian was still alive, but wounded. I needed help to hunt down Shepherd, so I had no choice. "I'm not sure if you can understand me, but I need your help," I said to him. He understood the last word, "help". "w... with... what?" the Russian replied. "Kill Shepherd." I said. He thought about it for a minute. "See betrayal?" I asked. "I understand English!" he said. "I did see the betrayal. That made me hate him. I didn't like seeing the betrayal. I thought it was unfai..." "DO YOU WANT TO HELP ME OR NOT?!" I yelled. "Yes," the Russian said. "I do." I helped him up and asked, "What s your name?" "Roger. What's yours?" he asked. "Just call me Ghost," I said. "Let's go downstairs to get weapons and kick Shepherd's ass!" I said. We ran to the basement to get our weapons. Roger got an ACR. I went upstairs and got an M240.


	3. The Shadow Company

We got out of the house, but I realized something. "Sh*t," I said. "What?" Roger asked. "We don't have anything to drive. We just have to f*cking walk!" "F*CKING SH*T GOD D*NM IT! MOTHER F*CKER!" said Roger. "Holy sh*t!" I said. "Alright, We've gotta focus. Find something to drive," We looked around to find something to drive. Me and Roger were looking for a car or a jeep or something. "WOOOO HOOO!" I heard. It was Roger's voice. I look over and see he has a big jeep. "Hop in, Ghost!" he said. I get in and he starts driving. It was awesome. Soon we reach the Shadow Company's base. "This isn't what I had in mind," I said. "we don't have silenced weapons." "The only reason we're here is cause I ran out of fuel. What a place to stop." We get out of the jeep. We carefully open the doors of the Shadow Company's base, looking for silencers. after about 10 minutes, we find a weapon room full of guns and ammo and silencers. We each got a silencer for our gun. "Let's split up. You go down to the left and I'll go to the right. Got it?" asked Roger. "Yep," I said. We split up. I saw someone awake. I shot them. The surpressed M240 is great! After 3 hours or so, we find each other and sneak out of there. I see someone out of the building when we get out. I aim my gun at him? "Who are you?" I ask. "I'll tell you later. I want to join you so train me!" In the morning he did training. "So, what do want us to call you?" I asked. "Roach," he said. 


	4. More Betrayers

"Roach, is that really you?" I asked. "NO!" he yelled. He tackled me down to the ground and handed a Desert Eagle to Roger. Then Roger shot me in the stomach. I woke up, lieing on the ground, Roger and the other guy were talking. Roger saw me, ran up to me and tried to kick me in the head. I grabbed his ankle and twisted it and he fell to the ground. I took the Desert Eagle and shot Roger in the leg. I pointed at his head. "I thought I could trust you," I said to Roger. "You set me up." "Ghost," said Roger in a weak voice. "I didn't set you up. My master caught me with you. I had to follow the rules that my master tells me. I don't even like him. Shoot him. Shoot him in the head." I shot him in the head as Roger said. "Haha! good," Roger said. "I WORK FOR MAKAROV!" Roger yelled. He elboed me in the neck. Later I woke up lieing on the ground. I got up. "D*nmed son of a b*tch," I say to myself. I grab Roger's ACR. My new mission. Hunt down Roger. 


	5. So Close

I didn't know where to start. I didn't know what to do. I just went back to the house and found Scarecrow walking around. "Scarecrow?" I yelled. "I thought you died!" He didn't say anything. I looked and he got shot in the mouth so he couldn't talk. "we need to start an army, but what should we call it?" Then I thought of HD, Hunt Down. "How about HD, for Hunt down? It was all I could think of." "Yeah!" said Scarecrow. "I thought..." "I couldn't talk? Tricked ya!" We ran out of the building. "It feels good to be with someone who's not a betrayer!" I said. We saw a plane. "I got this one!" said Scarecrow. He took out a sniper rifle and shot the windsheild of the plane. It started to crash land. "Hahahaha!" Scarecrow laughed. We got in the plane and scare crow was flying it. After a couple of hours, we got shot down. I was asleep while it happened. "Ghost, wake up! Ghost!" yelled Scarecrow. I woke up. "We're going down!" Then we crashed but survived. Scarecrow broke his arm though. We saw guys from the Shadow Company, Spentnaz, Roger and Shepheard. Scarecrow immediatley pulled out a SPAS-12 and blew Roger's left leg off. Shepheard pulled out a Magnum and shot me in the stomach. I fell down in pain. Scarecrow kicked the 44. out of his hand. Shepheard pulled out another one and Shepheard and Scarecrow had a fight. I took the magnum on the ground. Roger looked at me and I shot him point blank. Shepheard saw me and kicked me in the face witch knocked me out. I got woken up of the sound of a yell and saw Scarecrow covering his knee. Then Shepheard shot him. He killed Scarecrow. He gave a signal and two guys from the shadow company grabbed me and put me in a helicopter. The helicopter flew away. Then I must have fainted. I wake up fully recovered but with C4 all over me. I acted injured and helpless. Then I got up and took my M240 and Killed everybody. But I saw a helicopter In the air and I knew it was the Shadow Company's. So I shot it down. But then I saw a boat go down a waterfall. I look and see who's in it and it was Price and McTarvish! "Guys! Wake up! Guys!" I yelled but they didn't wake up. I figured they were dead and Nikolai was the only one left in the 141. I slowly walked away with a tear in my eye.


End file.
